Benutzer:Fireheart002/Songs
Da ich sehr viel Musik höre und mein Gehirn immer noch sehr viele Lieder auf Charaktere aus Warrior Cats überträgt, sammle ich das Ganze hier - weil ich dazu keine Songfics schreiben kann und zeichnen kann ich schon mal gar nicht. Muss es irgendwie aber irgendwo rauslassen. :'D Plus Lyrics, wegen denen ich das auf die Charas übertrage und Erklärung. :3 ''Stressed out'' von den Twenty One Pilots - Hawkfrost I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink But now I'm insecure and I care what people think. Geben wir es zu, Hawkfrost ist in Wahrheit ein absolutes Sensibelchen. Abgesehen davon, dass er mein Lieblingschara ist und ich ihn darum in Schutz nehmen muss. Ich bin nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass er nur so geworden ist, weil sein Bruder Tadpole gestorben ist und er darum verbittert war und irgendwo Zuflucht gesucht hat, um seine Trauer zu kompensieren; im Manga hat man gesehen, dass er extrem traurig über Tadpoles Tod war. Vielleicht war das eine Angst - dass er alle anderen Katzen auch verliert und dass er im FlussClan nicht akzeptiert wird. Und natürlich kümmert es ihn, was die anderen denken - er wollte immer ein guter Krieger und Anführer sein, auch, wenn Tigerstar ihn komplett in die falsche Richtung bewegt hat. Leider. Sometimes a certain smell would take me back to when I was young How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from? Hawkfrost ist vermutlich jemand, der sich auch durch Tigerstar vermutlich ungern an seine Kindheit erinnert, schließlich hat er seinen Vater nie richtig kennengelernt. Aber Gerüche von Einzelläufern oder anderen Dingen, die ihn in seiner Kindheit begleitet haben, begegnen ihm trotzdem und womöglich will er gar nicht herausfinden, woher dieser Geruch kommt und warum er sich an seine Kindheit erinnert. It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose Eher an Tadpole, weil der schließlich gestorben ist, aber vielleicht auch Brambleclaw, weil Hawkfrost sich ja eigentlich mit ihm verstehen will. We used to play pretend, give each other different names Mothwing und Hawkfrost als Kinder, ich glaube, das beschreibt es schon ganz gut. Die beiden waren super Geschwister, you know. ''Laura'' von Prinz Pi - Crowfeather (und Feathertail) Seit du weg bist, bin ich ohne Strom. Crowpaw war extrem niedergeschlagen, als Feathertail gestorben ist und hat, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, kaum was gesagt. Und sie vor allem geehrt, aber sein Herz war halt gebrochen. Der Geruch von dir war meine Heimat. Crowpaw hatte niemanden auf der Reise, er war komplett allein - Feathertail hatte Stormfur, Brambleclaw hatte Squirrelpaw und Tawnypelt hatte Brambleclaw. Crowpaw war der einzige, der niemanden kannte. Nur Feathertail schien immer für ihn da zu sein. Dein Blickwinkel, scharfes Blau, das mich anblitzt. Feathertail hat blaue Augen, das ist alles. :'D Hörst du mich, wo du bist? Bleib genau da, bald komm ich nach, also wart auf mich. Obwohl es, glaube ich, von den Erins bestätigt ist, dass Crowfeather Leafpool am meisten geliebt hat und Feathertail eher eine Jugendliebe war, glaube ich, dass er Feathertail noch immer ein bisschen liebt. Sie war seine erste Liebe und die vergisst man bekanntlich nicht. Darum will er zu ihr, wenn er stirbt. Als wir uns kennenlernten, warst du vier Jahre älter. Sie ist halt einfach um Längen älter als er... Ich wollte dich halten, doch war zu jung, war zu dumm, war zu stolz. Er hat sie trotz Allem verloren, auch, wenn er das nie wollte. Er war zu jung für sie und sie hat sich für ihn geopfert. Wie mich jeder Mensch seitdem anklagend ansieht. Ich glaube, dass zumindest Stormfur anfangs Crowpaw total dafür verantwortlich gemacht hat, dass seine Schwester gestorben ist, schließlich hat Feathertail sich für Crowpaw geopfert. Noch heute sehe ich in Menschenmengen manchma' deine Silhouette. Als wenn Crowfeather sie nicht irgendwie in Leafpool gesehen hat??? Wie Graystripe und Millie, der in ihr Silverstream gesehen hat. Doch irgendwas ist da, da ist kein Nichts, wo du warst. Yeah, er spürt ihre Präsenz irgendwie, sie war halt seine erste Liebe. Ich hab gesucht, aber es gibt niemand', der dich ersetzt. Leafpool? Nope. Nightcloud? Erst recht nope. Niemand ist für ihn wie Feathertail. Er ist Zweiter Anführer, also kommandiert er sein "Schiff", den Clan. Damit natürlich auch seine Familie, die ja zum Clan gehören. Er zeigt nie eine Schwäche, denn er muss befehlen Er war kein Tag im Dienst krank, denn er darf nie fehlen. Seriously, war Whitestorm jemals krank oder hat Schwäche gezeigt? I don't think so. Hab ihn zumindest nie so erlebt, außer als Junges, als Snowfur gestorben ist. Seine zwei Söhne wurden so schnell erwachsen. Sootfur und Rainwhisker halt. Nachts geht ein Mann über Bord, die Suche erfolglos Kein Sarg kommt nach Haus, nur ein Kreuz am Bund Irgendwo sinkt seine Leiche auf den Grund. Ich habe nie gelesen, dass Whitestorm gerecht beerdigt wurde. Haben die ihn da liegen und verrotten lassen? Da beerdigt? What? Wurde er mitgenommen? Ich finde jedenfalls, dass das perfekt passt. Er ist zwar nicht ertrunken, aber über Beerdigung oder derartiges habe ich nichts gelesen und das finde ich wahnsinnig traurig, weil er ein großer Krieger war. 2. Strophe: Rainwhisker Der große Bruder kehrt zurück, in seinem Kopf knallen Gewehre. I'm sorry, aber ich wette darauf, dass mindestens eine Katze eigentlich durch den ganzen Kram eine PTBS haben müsste. Die sind ja nicht allheilig und bekommen keine psychischen Probleme, right? Und dem einen nahmen sie beide Arme Einem anderen seine Augen und dreien ihre Nasen Und er konnt nichts machen, und das ist das Schlimme. Die ganzen Katzen, die so krass verletzt werden in der ganzen Reihe - davon hat Rainwhisker bestimmt auch welche miterlebt. Allein Brightheart, die ja total zugerichtet ist, hat er ja kennengelernt und das sagt ja schon alles über die Grausamkeiten, die Katzen anstellen. 3. Strophe: Sootfur Beim auf dem Bus warten, gleich vor Mutters Garten Jagen zwei dumme Glatzen einen Schwarzen Der kleine hat Courage, der andere einen Tonfa. Die zwei dummen Glatzen sind hier einfach mal die Dachse, die Sootfur umbringen. Was auch immer sie in dem Fall jagen, vermutlich irgendeine unschuldige Katze. Ein Tonfa ist ein Schlagstock, in dem Fall die Krallen und Zähne der Dachse. Letzte Strophe: Sorreltail alleine Die Mutter steht allein vor der Kaserne Und sie fragt: 'Was habt ihr mit meinen Jungs gemacht?! Keiner hat Verantwortung, kann ihr sagen Wo sie starben, niemand hat sie umgebracht. Mutter ist in dem Fall Tochter/Schwester Sorreltail, die sich fragt, was mit ihrer Familie passiert ist. Es wurde eigentlich niemand zur Rechenschaft gezogen, was daran liegt, dass Bone direkt getötet wurde, Rainwhisker, soweit ich weiß, durch die Natur starb und Sootfur durch die Dachse, die man nicht so zur Rechenschaft ziehen kann. rest folgt lol